


2

by Andromeda_T_Sella



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_T_Sella/pseuds/Andromeda_T_Sella





	2

“嗯……哈啊…………”

 

周九良握住自己的挺立，上下快速套弄着，喉咙里时不时冒出几声闷哼和轻吟。

 

看人家换个衣服就硬成这样了，周九良啊周九良，你可真没出息。

 

周九良一边想着，手底下的动作愈发猛烈起来。

 

滚烫的白浊释放在手中，那浓稠的液体挂不住，一滴滴极缓慢的往下流，有种玷污了那个好看男人的错觉。


End file.
